


i need a (mira-) miracle

by ChuganiiMogi



Series: Prompt fics [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anger, Battle, Blushing, F/F, Gloria hates Team Yell, Gloria likes seeing Marnie, Gloria swears once, Implied Inferiority Complex, Marnie is smug, Marnie likes seeing Gloria blushing, Misunderstandings, Mostly Gloria being angry, Pokémon-centric, Start of Game, Teasing, and irritated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuganiiMogi/pseuds/ChuganiiMogi
Summary: Gloria has a rough start, fights with a couple of goons, and then meets Marnie.PROMPT FIC:Person A: FIGHT MEPerson B: Unfortunately, I have a rule against battling children
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Prompt fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886278
Kudos: 8





	i need a (mira-) miracle

**Author's Note:**

> I started this one-shot back in 2020, never got around to finishing it now because I really wanted to upload something after I haven't really written anything since the start of my school year and because of that, it's taken a toll on my mental health. However, I am feeling pretty good right now because I got through a couple presentations and I can breathe easier.
> 
> Characters may be a little OOC, I can't write battle scenes and my memory's fuzzy on the start of Sword & Shield, but hopefully this is still up-to-par. I just wanted to write something, so I did.

Gloria was in a rough mood. The gym challenge was proving to be a more complicated feat, especially with her twin brother, Victor, having a great start, being able to efficiently manage training his pokemon and keeping their energy levels high. And yes, before she was asked, they started at the exact same time on the exact same day. 

Luckily, after the two played a game of rock paper scissors - best out of one - Gloria got the first pick, choosing Sobble, while Victor chose Grookey. Hop, having decided to let the two fight for first pick because he had his trusty Wooloo already, chose Scorbunny as his second pokemon.

Nevertheless, it seemed Victor was doing good so far, and well, Gloria was stuck in the Wild Area fighting off a random Onix that chased after her, caught a Rookidee after chasing it down like a headless Torchic, and got zapped multiple times by a couple of wild Yampers. 

Hence, she was, to put it lightly, extremely down in the dumps, arriving at the hotel after registering into the gym challenge. Her brown hair frizzed up from the amount of electricity the Yampers struck her with, and she was not in the mood to talk to anybody. Victor was nowhere in sight, which was understandable considering she  _ was  _ an hour or two later than they agreed.

He probably booked a room already and went out to do some more training. Grumbling under her breath, she tiredly made her way up the stairs, her eye twitching as she saw a group of boisterous lads making a ruckus in front of the desk, waving around some random poster of somebody she could not seem to care about.

“OI!” She exclaimed, gaining the attention of the people in the lobby room, many people eyeing her warily. Of course, the wankers turned around, giving her looks that would have normally had her shrinking back in fear, but at the moment she was tired, pissed and wanting to get into a hotel room to stay in, “Piss off, you muppets! Let us check into our rooms!” 

One of the edgy looking guys narrowed his eyes, his chest puffing out and he gripped the poster in his fist, “Make us. Let’s battle.”

“You’re on!” Gloria said, taking out a pokeball and throwing it out, Sobble’s form quickly manifesting, “Go, Sobble!”

The man smirked, taking out his own pokeball and throwing it out, “Zigzagoon, let’s do this!”

Sobble opened his eyes, looking around in surprise and eyeing the Zigzagoon across from him, “Sobble..?”

“Sobble, use water pulse!” Gloria yelled, pointing at the Zigzagoon. Sobble let out a cry as Zigzagoon’s trainer yelled out their own orders to tackle him.

Gloria watched as he took in a deep breath and spit out a blast of water at the Zigzagoon right before it ran into him. The raccoon pokemon fell, already knocked out from the water. Gloria’s eyebrows furrowed, these pokemon were severely underleveled for Sobble, who didn’t even have much experience. Were these guys trying to get her to let her guard down? Not happening.

Two more goons stepped forward with sneers, “Two on two then?” 

Gloria glared at them, grabbing her Rookidee’s pokeball, “Fine, if I win this last one you move outta the way.”

They smirked, before throwing out two pokemon, Nickit and another Zigzagoon.  _ What is with these guys and Zigzagoons? _ She threw out her Rookidee who screeched at the sight of the pokemon across from her, glaring at them and making the Nickit drop the berry it had stuffed in the fluff of its tail. 

Sobble started to shake in fear, looking back at Gloria for reassurance. Gloria nodded at him, giving him a thumbs up and he slowly turned back around, his eyes watering a little bit.

“Rookidee, use Peck! Sobble, use Water Pulse again!” Gloria commanded, “Aim for the Nickit, it shouldn’t be able to get away from two attacks!”

“Nickit, dodge them!” Nickit’s trainer yelled, her face set into a grim line.

“Zigzagoon, use headbutt on the Sobble before it can get Nickit!” The other trainer said, pointing at the blue pokemon who was getting ready to shoot at the Nickit.

“Sobble, dodge!” Gloria yelled, but winced as Sobble was hit, being too slow to move out of the way. She saw Rookidee manage to graze the Nickit’s noggin and cause some damage to it.

“Rookidee, peck again on the Zigzagoon!” She cried, as Sobble slowly got up, tears in his eyes but with determination in his eyes, staring at the Nickit who was still recovering from the peck to the head.

“Sobble, water pulse on the Nickit again!” Gloria said, starting to get into the zone.

She faintly heard cries of, “Headbutt the Rookidee, Zigzagoon!” and “Nickit, Quick Attack, come on!”

Gloria watched as Sobble let out a Water Pulse right as the Nickit went in for a disoriented Quick Attack, hitting it directly. Rookidee seemed to cry out as the Zigzagoon’s head came into contact with her beak, both pokemon taking massive amounts of damage. 

Nickit fell, and its trainer put it back into its pokeball, sighing, before cheering on their teammate. Rookidee let out a weak caw, before she dropped down, and Gloria grit her teeth, capturing it back into her pokeball, whispering, “You did well, girl.”

Gloria took in a deep breath, smiling as she knew how to end this round. The Zigzagoon on the other side took a critical hit from Rookidee’s peck, its legs shook and it seemed to be trying to snap out of the effects of the peck.

The other trainer yelled, encouraging the Zigzagoon to pay attention before ordering, “Zigzagoon, headbutt!”

“Sobble, let’s end this now,” Gloria said, watching as Sobble nodded back at her, “Sucker Punch!”

Sobble’s fist glowed and Zigzagoon’s trainer yelled at it to stop its attack. Unfortunately, it couldn’t stop its stride and ended up landing face-first into Sobble’s fist.

“Nice job!” Gloria cheered as the other trainers groaned at the defeat. Sobble jumped into her arms, tears streaming down his face, “You did so well, Sobble!”

“What’s goin’ on here?” A female voice asked from behind Gloria, who shrieked in surprise and jumped away. 

Turning around, Gloria saw a girl about her age. 

She wore black leather coat over a pink dress and had her eyebrows furrowed as she completely ignored the scottish trainer, looking past her at the people she just battled.

Gloria faintly remembered seeing this girl while registering for the gym challenge, where she was standing broodily by the doors, texting away at her phone.

“We’re sorry, Marnie!!!” The goons suddenly cried, bowing down on their hands and knees, “This kid came up distracting us while we were trying to get a room and wait for you!”

“I didn’t do any of that you fookin-” Gloria started to say, steam coming out of her ears.

“It’s aight, y’all, just take a breather outside for now,” ‘Marnie’ said, diverting her green eyes towards Gloria, “I’ll handle this.”

Anger rose up in Gloria again,  _ She’s gonna try and battle me too? Well bring it! _ “I’ll win this battle, I don’t care if you have a weird cultish fanclub!”

Marnie was pretty, Gloria would give her that, but just because she stared a little longer at Marnie than she should have once she saw her in the lobby didn’t mean that she wouldn’t kick her ass.

But then again, Sobble was hurt and so was Rookidee, so what was she going to do? Make Sobble fight some other pokemon with a proper advantage against him? That would be unfair, maybe she could ask the receptionist if-

“Battle?” The other girl snorted, raising an eyebrow as she smirked, “I was just gonna apologize for these guys over here, if you were expecting a battle from me, y’all mistaken.”

Gloria’s eyes widened as she realized the misunderstanding and she immediately relaxed, “Oh, ok-”

“And besides,” Marnie’s smirk turned even wider, “I don’t battle children…”

“Wh-” Gloria sputtered as Marnie walked past her, arms brushing, and getting her room key, “But we’re basically the same height!”

Marnie hummed noncommittally, not listening as Gloria kept ranting on. Sparing one last glance and grinning at the blush on the other girl’s face as she walked into the elevator despite her protests. 

Marnie would properly apologize in the morning, but she just couldn’t resist the urge to tease her. This girl would make the gym challenge so much more exciting, she just knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated, thank you for reading :)


End file.
